


The Older Twin

by JadeElite



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/JadeElite
Summary: The boys ask you to help them figure out which of them came first





	The Older Twin

“Boooys I’ve got brownieeeeees” You sing song while opening the door to the Macmanus flat, intent on surprising your boyfriends on their favorite holiday. But the sight you lay eyes on causes you to dead stop. The two were facing each other, stripped to the bare skin naked, staring at each other’s cocks. “You know… this really doesn’t help you with the ‘I think you’re fucking behind my back and should just open up about it’ thing.”  
“Lass ‘tis isn’t the time for jokes.” Conner says seriously.  
“Yeah, ‘tis is a matter of life an’ death.” Murphy folds his arms over his chest.  
You roll your eyes at their dramatics, crossing the flat to the table and setting the pan down. “Alright then, what’s going on? Maybe I can help.” When they beckon you to come over you are already getting the idea of what’s going on.  
“Now, be honest, no playin’ favorites.” Conner winks at you. “Cause then Murph wouldn’t stand a chance.”  
“Which of us has the bigger cock!” Murphy cuts in, slightly irritated.  
In a very unladylike fashion you short with laughter. “Seriously? Since when have you two been concerned about which of you has the bigger dick? I mean you’re both more that good enough.”  
“It ain’t a competition luv.” Conner grins at you. “We finally got a hint ta which of is the older twin.”  
“Yeah, Ma said the one that came out first was the one with the bigger cock.” Murph nods, rubbing his chin in thought.  
You begin to think you can have a little fun with this. “Well was she talking flacid or erect?” They blink at you in surprise.  
Murphy stammers a bit. “Well… she didn’ say, we didn’ think it mattered.”  
“She’s got a point Murph…” Conner looks at you with a twinkle in his eyes. “Well what are we to do about that?”  
You cheekily stick out your tongue before replying. “I think you know what needs to be done about that.” Conner looks as though he might pounce on you and take you right now, Murph is blushing and grinning like an idiot. “Now, how should I do this~” Slowly you lower yourself to your knees between them, eyes flicking between them.   
“Fuck… you look great on yer knees…” Murphy reaches out to stroke your hair, seeming to have momentarily forgotten the purpose of all this.  
“How ya playin’ this lass?” Conner is stroking his cock now, gently beginning the coaxing. Your only reply is to smirk, and with one hand take his warm member, and the other hand take’s Murphy’s. You love the way they feel, love the little gasp as Murphy is caught off guard, the excited chuckle from Conner, the way that within moments the flesh already grows stiffer.  
You stroke each of them in matching even rhythm, cooing about how big and beautiful their cocks are. Relishing in the sounds they make as they try to restrain themselves. Murphy’s stroking of your hair has turned to a grip. Conner has begun to breathe more heavily. You have them as putty in your hands, knowing exactly how to make both of them feel incredible. It brings a bit of heat and desire to yourself as well.  
“Fuck lass, if you keep up like this I won’ be able to stop myself from takin ya.” Conner groans, tilting his head up, biting his lip.  
“Yeah… fuck this competition I want ta get inside you right fuckin now.” Murphy’s eyes are filled with lust.  
“Now now boys, be patient, we have to find out which of you is older, right?” You tease, slowly standing, and releasing them. They make sounds of disappointment as the feeling of your hands abandons them. “So, what do you think?” They look down, filled with fire to determine which would take the older sibling crown.  
“Fuck, I still can’ tell!” Murphy exclaims.  
“It’s obviously me.” Conner says with certainty, looking at you. “You think so right?” You giggle, also not being able to easily determine a difference. Both of the men are absolutely glorious, but Conner has the length, Murphy has the girth, and all in all that amounts to about the same size.  
“I dunno boys, maybe you’re just going to have to settle for never knowing which of you is the oldest.” You hang your arms over each of their shoulders. “Now… it’s St’ Patty’s day, not a day for standing arguing about cocks.” Your voice goe to a sultry whisper. “It’s a day for using them.”  
Conner, finally unable to contain himself any longer, grabs you by the chin and gives you a hungry and desperate kiss. “Maybe you need to feel ‘em better to be able to tell luv.”  
Murphy’s hands begin to work at your clothes. “Aye, sometimes you can’t just go by the looks, you have to really feel ‘em.”   
You laugh as they take you down to the floor, not really caring for their silly competition. All afternoon long they take you to high places and fuck you like never before. It’s a beautiful experience, cause damn, regardless of which is the oldest twin, they’re both amazing at fucking your brains out.


End file.
